


Fallout: Hollywood

by MeeyaHatake



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bethesda, Crossover, Fanfiction, Obsidian, Post-Nuclear War, Sexual Content, Survival, Wasteland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeyaHatake/pseuds/MeeyaHatake
Summary: In a world destroyed by war, you have got to enjoy the little things in life.Even if "the little things" means running into KJ Apa while simultaneously running away from a super mutant suicider.





	1. Chapter 1

The brunette's eyes quickly shot open, widening as she gasped for air. The ice-cold air stinging her lungs as she lurched forward, only to find herself not able to walk. She fell face forward, hitting the cold cement floors in front. She pushed herself up, kneeling as she grasped at her throat trying to control her breathing. She glanced around the dimly lit room, the feeling of unease and nausea sweeping over her as she figured out how to breath.

She exhaled and pushed herself off the ground, standing up slowly but her legs wobbled like she was a fawn. She licked her bottom lips, her hands moving to cover her stomach. It was a nervous habit of hers, something she did when anxious. She moved in a small circle, looking for anyone or anything that showed she wasn't here alone. The girl moved forward, taking her time as she adjusted to walking again, for what felt like the first time in centuries. She gulped, the sound of her boots squeaking against the floor and echoing through the room adding to her anxiety.

Her green eyes filled with tears, the realization finally hitting her that there was no one else. That no one was coming for her, no one was going to explain where she was or why she was there. A single tear turned in to more as her few memories flashed back, there were bombs and people ushering her underground. She looked down, the blue and gold jumpsuit confirming the terror and the war. She lifted a hand, wiping away the tears with the back of her palm as she continued wandering. She just needed to find a way out and hopefully to something good.

She found herself in front of a door, it had no knob or handle, but it did have a button. She pressed it, watching as it slid up and exposed what seemed to be a common area. It was abandoned, chairs were left unorganized and food that molded was left on trays. The walls were plain, a single banner spread across. It had no words, only triangles that were blue and gold. She moved forward, hearing an odd noise. She turned, her breathing picking up as she seen the biggest cockroach lurch at her. It was practically half the size of her. She stepped back, kicking as it moved closer. The kick had pushed it far enough away for her to turn and run.

The frightened girl got to another door, opening it and immediately closing it. She turned around, her back against the cool door as she had gotten away from the oversized bug. She looked around the room, the next door already open showing an empty hallway with flickering lights. She bit her inner cheek, taking a step forward. She noticed the room across seemed to be a medical area, deciding she might need something from there.

She made her way across, stopping in front of a metal desk. Her fingers traced along the top, would she really need anything from here? It couldn't be that bad outside, if she could ever find the exit. Her thoughts started tumbling, one triggering another and another. Would the outside be rebuilt or destroyed? Was there anybody out there? How long had she been in there? Why exactly was she in a cold tube? Would she be able to open the door to the outside world?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar shuffle of the before seen insect, but this time it sounded like more. It wasn't that she was scared, but more disgusted and well maybe just a little nervous. She opened the desk, quickly going through papers looking for anything useful. She moved away, opening the little medical kit. The brunette took out two Stimpaks, a package of Rad-Away, a water bottle, and a bottle of Buffout. She struggled to carry it as she walked out of the room, seeing a small group of cockroaches coming towards her. She headed down the opposite hall, frantically pressing a button to open the door to a bedroom with, you guessed it, more cockroaches. She immediately closed it and continued down the bleak hallway.

She glanced into a few rooms as she scurried past but doubled back as she saw an insect free room with a small bag on the bed. Curious, she walked in, setting her finds on the bed as she looked over the drawstring bag. It was cute, a faded denim color with the number 210 on it. It was weighted down slightly, adding to her curiosity. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she looked at the contents of the bag, a bobblehead of a blonde boy flexing and a container of Mentats.

"Interesting." She muttered to herself as she put her earlier findings into the bag, pulling it on afterwards. She looked around the room, seeing a baseball bat that had fallen behind a dresser. She reached over, the wood feeling right in her hands. Her small smile faded as she remembered why she needed it, she gripped the wood rather tightly as she walked out of the room feeling more confident. She hoped these were the only huge bugs she would ever run into.

The girl walked, finding herself in a room like the common area from before but with no chairs or tables, it was completely empty and ominous. A chill ran up her spine as she walked in slowly, looking around and seeing a sign. It was red and just like all the other lights, dim. It was slightly cracked but she made out the words, Main Entrance, finally something that sounded promising. She followed the sign which led her down another hallway, which lead to another metal sliding door. She felt her breathing pick up, unsure of what was to come next. She pressed the button and the door slid up, revealing a room that smelt... dirty?

She walked towards the panel, her fingers sliding along it before pressing down on the big button. It took a few seconds, but lights started to flash, and a loud, obnoxious alarm started to go off as what seemed to be a vault door started to slide open. She watched it in complete awe as it slowly moved, stopping halfway before it began to slowly close back up. She perked up, walking towards the steel doorway and slipping out just before it closed shut. How would she get back in, if she wanted? The thought quickly left as the giant bugs flashed through her mind.

"Nope, nope." She said to herself, shaking her head as she trudged through the sand headed towards the light. This was it, the moment she had been searching for. To see the world for what it was and to be out of, where ever she was. She took a few more steps, covering her eyes as the bright light nearly blinded her. She stopped in her tracks, blinking a few times as she adjusted her eyes. A small gasp escaping her lips as she looked at the world before her.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole new world.

The once great city was now in shambles, well from what she could see. The land was completely destroyed. The ground looked as if it was burned, the trees were nothing but trunk, and the buildings from before were practically non-existent. There were however what looked like two towns. 

The first was just down the hill, it couldn’t have been bigger than a few Super Duper Marts, but looks can be deceiving. The next was further out, she couldn’t exactly tell if it was some sort of town but there were definitely buildings still standing from downtown Los Angeles and what looked to be a giant wall? 

The brunette shook her head as she made her way down the hill, stopping after a few moments to look back. She looked over the closed vault door and the giant letters that stood tall. It read, LYWOOD, the first three letters gone and the rest burned and barely holding on. She turned back around, making her way down the trail. She didn’t know what she was up against out here or if she would even find anyone. 

She decided that not thinking about anything was her best option. She couldn’t psych herself out over what could happen, what did happen. She had to stay focus on getting to whatever that cluster of buildings were. 

The girl kept trudging forward only to get attacked. “What the fuck.” She whispered to herself before letting out a scream that only aggravated the creature more and alerted two others that were nearby.. She kicked at the giant mole rat just as it scratched at her legs, trying to eat her? She gave it one last hard kick and scrambled to get up. She panicked as the other two began to get closer and took off in a sprint towards the town. 

She didn’t dare look back and kept pushing forward, running right into a chain link gate. She pushed away from the gate, following it to what she hoped was an entrance. She heard a few strange noises, ignoring it and picking up speed until once again she ran into something. 

“Welcome to Lywood, welcome to Lywood.” It kept repeating, the robotic voice sounded as if it was malfunctioning. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the bot pushing her to the side, telling her to find a place to hide as it began to shoot at the stray mole rats. 

“Hey you, get in here!” A man shouted as he held the gate open slightly. She gave a slight nod and squeezed her way inside. He closed the gate and it looked as if he locked it? The thought made her uncomfortable, not that didn’t trust the man. There was something about unbothered expression and simple hoodie that made her feel like she could trust him or that if anything happened the heat would get to him first, being bundled up like that. 

“Traveller, merchant, or soldier?” The man asked. 

She furrowed her brows, preparing to speak and realizing that she hadn’t done much of that since leaving her “fridge.” The anxiety set in, what if her voice sounded disgusting. She inwardly cringed, the world wasn’t the world she knew and she was worried about sounding weird. 

“Any moment.” He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“Traveller.” She replied, hoping that would be all he asked of her. 

“Alright, we have a few places that you can go to freely. For food we have Mel’s Drive-In, for entertainment there is Death- don’t be afraid it is just some good old adult style entertainment, and if you need a place to sleep well there’s the Bungalow. Any questions? None? Alright, have a nice day.” 

She raised her hand slightly, trying to stop him but he kept walking. She put her hand down, a little embarrassed hoping that no one had seen her. It wasn’t like she wanted to keep talking to him, but she just wanted to know how she would get out. She then looked back at the gate, squinting her eyes to see that the gate wasn’t locked it only looked like that. 

“So I must be stupid.” She thought to herself as she walked around, taking in the town around her. It was mostly makeshift, but there were a few buildings that looked like it was from before the war. A lot of the signs were painted over, but it didn’t hide the fact the place was a complete mess. She bit her inner lip, was this how all the towns were? It couldn’t be. It was sad and dirty and she hated dirt. 

“You from the vault?” A croaky voice asked. The girl turned around, her eyes widening momentarily. The man that stood before her wasn’t a man, well he was but he looked more like a… zombie? She gave a small nod, trying to act as if this was a completely normal interaction. Which hey, it might have been but she didn’t know better. 

“I’m a fucking ghoul, not a monster.” He spat out, making her even more uncomfortable. 

“I- well, I didn’t- I… Sorry, I’m sorry for staring.” She said, her voice shaky. It was like all of her emotions hit her once again. She felt like breaking down, she didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know anyone. She was already fucking it up and she didn’t even know anything about herself. 

Fuck. 

She didn’t know anything about herself. Who was she? WHO WAS SHE? That thought hit her like a brick, the realization that she didn’t know anything not even her name. She began to cry, this was complete shit- she felt like complete shit. 

The ghoul awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder, giving a soft pat. “Now listen here Smoothskin, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He said a bit awkwardly, he had never made anyone cry before. If anything they spit in his face and kicked at his shins, but cry? Never. 

“How about I get you a nice hot bowl of mirelurk stew- that always cheers up the girlies.” He said, trying to sound charming. 

The girl looked up at him and nodded, wiping her tears away. “I have one question.” 

“Go on.” 

“What’s mirelurk?” 

“Oh boy.” He said, rubbing his temples. “You really are from the vault.” He let out a sigh, giving her a sad look. He knew that the wasteland would tear her right up. “Look- what’s your name?” 

She panicked, she didn’t know her name and she didn’t want to look even more pathetic than she already did. She thought about the destroyed Hollywood, not knowing why she could remember everything else but herself. 

“Holly.” She said, cutting her thoughts off before she went into another episode. 

“Well Holly, I’m Bill and I’m gonna take you under my wing, no caps needed.”


End file.
